Thoughts
by LimeChia
Summary: Anzu's thoughts on the Yaoi couples. YYxY RxB MxM SxJ MxBxMxR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own yugioh,  
  
Anzu's reaction after finding out about all her friends are gay. no Anzu bashing  
  
Couple: Yami x Yugi  
  
Oh my god, when did this happen, i mean Yugi looks so young for all this. i sometimes forget he's the same age as me. Its kinda cute to so them together, *smiles sadly* i really though i loved Yami. But i can see it their eye's, they are ment to be. Kinda cute but wierd too, some people might think its incest, but they are so alike yet so different, i dont know how to explain it. Yugi looks innocent but he sure as hell isnt.  
  
Couple: Seto x Jou  
  
Now this shocked me alot, they acted as enemys to throw most people off their tracks. Seto still does call Jou a puppy, but Jou actually likes it, its a pet name. Its still strange to see them holding hands. The public, well the news reports havent found out, Kaiba is wary like that. I feel sorry for Mokuba, having to listen to Jou and Kaiba all the time, even if its cute it would get annoying 24/7. Kaiba would never let Jou down, and Jou would never let Kaiba down  
  
Couple: Bakura x Ryou  
  
This wasnt hard to miss, Bakura is very possesive, no-one can go too near Ryou, Once Bakura even sent a girl screaming to the shadow realm when she tried to hit on Ryou. No one will miss her....much, she was the school slut. Since Mr. Bakura, Ryou's dad isnt there much i bet they have a very active sex life.... Oh My God, i didnt not just say that *blushes* Anyway, Bakura hangs around Ryou, sending glares to anyone near Ryou, except Malik or Marik maybe.  
  
Couple: Marik x Malik  
  
Marik is the same as Bakura really. He doesnt let anyone near his precious hikari, unless it Bakura or Ryou. Even if Marik did kill Malik's father. Malik still loves him. They are both bonkers, completly insane. I feel so sorry for Isis, she lives with them, everyone know's they are very....active. All times of the day. Even at school. The yami's dont go but they talk in the hikari's minds. Malik soemtimes squeaks i class, not to loud, just to get a wierd look from all that sit around him.  
  
Couple(more than): Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou  
  
All of them sleeping together. its not the kind of thing you really wanna know about, unless you like that stuff, i most definatly DONT. Ev eryone discovered it when we played 'I never', at Jou's birthday. Honda said it as a joke, and then Marik and Bakura took a sip, smirking, and they Bakura looked at Ryou, and Marik looked at Malik, and slowly Ryou and Malik, they had gone bright red, took a sip.Yami and Yugi were laughing, While everyone, including myself, were gawping at the four.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
So there you go, what i think Anzu would think about the couple. i might do some more couples. but im not sure. if ya want me to, just reivew and say what couples. Another thing, Anzu's thoughts on Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou, are not my own, that is one of my faverite parings. ^.^ . 


	2. middle

A continuation on what Anzu thought of her friends being gay. the only three pairing i could think of is now coming to a computer near you  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Warning's: Shadi and the world know molester/rapest Peguses. dont ask what i have been drinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paring: Honda/Otogi  
  
These two are so cute together. For a while i thought Otogi had a crush on Jou, with him putting Jou in a dog suit. But when Honda came back from being taught how to play DDM, (it took three days!) he was off in a little dream world most of the time. When we went back to school, he invited Otogi to hang around with us a lot. And then in battle city, he and Otogi slept in the same bed for a while. Honda helps with Otogi trying to get DDM a big hit.  
  
Pairing: Haga/Ryuzaki (Weevil/Rex)  
  
Who would of thought these two shrimps were together. They are freaky looking. Everyone found out after battle city, It was all over the news, the tournament champion and second place were dating. its kinda icky though. The Bug and Dino, as i like to call them. I try to stay away from them, they scare me.  
  
Pairing: Pegasus/Shadi  
  
Everyone thought that Pegasus was dead after the whole Bakura ripping the sennen eye out of the socket with a spoon!(1) But when Isis came back from egypt, she had to report to her family, She told us all that she had seen Pegasus and Shadi hanging around each other and getting close. EW i cant even think of it, its just totally discusting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. This actually happened in the manga. its so freakin kool ^.^  
  
I happen to be a fan of Haga/Ryuzaki, i know a really wierd pairning but i like. ^.^ Please review. There is one more chapter to this, and its a Yuri pairing. 


End file.
